


雪奥子与幸福努

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 白组。努德内幸福兔和奥默里克雪童子设定。兔兔的脑洞。（对不起我拖了一年）
Relationships: Noudenet de Jaimberd & Haumeric de Peulagnon





	雪奥子与幸福努

努德内是一只很小很小的幸福兔，年幼体弱却非常勤勉，就像所有的幸福兔那样，他擅于在旷野里发掘有价值的宝物，并热心地将冒险者带向只有他才知道的隐蔽埋藏地点。

但寻宝者们跟随着努德内的指引，找到的并不是金银财宝，而是些不起眼的石块和残破的纸片。费尽千辛万苦却最终只得了一堆没用的破烂，不论哪个冒险者都会为此感到相当地生气。他们以各种恶毒的方式诅咒努德内，说他是只爱恶作剧的坏幸福兔。

努德内并不知道在人类的酒馆里，那些因他而感到失望的冒险者是怎么聚在一起谈论他的。几乎所有在恒冰之地寻宝的冒险者都听过专捡垃圾的坏幸福兔的故事，只要看到这只身材小巧的幸福兔出现在视野里，他们就会故意带着他去往妖异和怪兽出没的危险荒野，看着他被比自己强大许多的怪物打得满头是包的样子哈哈大笑。

其他的幸福兔得知努德内的遭遇，不但不表示同情，反而还觉得他是活该自找罪受。

“哎，小努德内啊，要怪就怪你自己不争气吧。你有哪一次带着冒险者找到了宝物吗？”幸福兔中年纪最大的问，“凯西耳坠？或是速度腰带？再不济宝箱也好……有过哪怕一次吗？”

“一次都没有。”“一次都没有！”“一次都没有……”所有的幸福兔齐声回答，在这雪原听起来，就像是无数的回音，连附近的树也跟着摇晃，抖落下许多冰冷的雪粉。

“不，是每一次。”努德内拍掉身上的冰晶，不甘心地解释，“我带着他们找到了星星的碎片，它们的数量比这个星球最罕见的宝石还稀少；我还领着他们发现了写着古代知识的魔法书，上面的文字记载着能让一个国家变得强大的知识；还有死去千年的生物遗留下来的化石标本、几百年才会掉落一次的美丽鸟儿的羽毛……这些都比黄金和珠宝珍贵多了，是他们不懂，是他们不懂……”

幸福兔们听了纷纷摇头叹息——努德内的脑子大概是坏掉了，为什么这孩子就不能像其他同伴一样乖巧听话呢？

他们给过努德内很多改正错误的机会，多得已经近乎于纵容了在他们看来，可努德内总是毫无悔改的想法，还是整天带着冒险者们去挖那些一文不值的烂玩意儿。

再这么下去，幸福兔引以为傲的美德都要被他败坏干净了。

并不是所有的冒险者都有那么好的眼力，能够分得清幸福兔之间的微小差别，空欢喜的愤怒和羞恼更使人目盲，有越来越多无辜的小幸福兔被冒险者们当成努德内，遭到了本不应该由他们承受的残忍而错误的对待。

这全是努德内的任性导致的恶果。所有幸福兔都这么一致认为。

某一天，他们终于忍无可忍，决定驱逐罪魁祸首努德内。这孩子是那么的与众不同，做事情的方式和所有幸福兔都不一样，这难道不是一种不可饶恕的罪过吗？

努德内并不知道自己被判了极刑，当同伴们说要带他出去玩的时候，他只以为那是和过去一样的寻宝训练，并没有多想其他的事情。

幸福兔们将努德内领到了悬崖边，在那里玩捉迷藏的游戏，他们蒙上了努德内的眼睛，远远地躲在石头后面，看着努德内在雪地上瞎转悠，最后朝着灰烬龙的巢穴走去。

那怪物被雪地上的脚步声吵醒，咆哮了一声。所有的幸福兔一哄而散，努德内疑惑地摘下蒙眼布，巨龙在他面前张开血盆大口，满嘴的獠牙吓得他连忙转身逃命。直到此时他才发现，同伴们早都不见了，他们故意将他引到这里，想把他喂给这只凶残的魔物。

努德内拼命地奔跑，但他实在是太小了，很快便精疲力尽，可巨龙依然紧追不舍。绝望中他发现自己来到了悬崖前，巨龙在他身后一声啸叫，引起了一阵猝不及防的雪崩。努德内脚下一滑，连同崩塌的雪堆一起滚落山崖，松软的雪包裹着他的身体，将他变成一个雪球，在砸向地面时代替他被摔成碎片。

灰烬龙以为这只幸福兔死定了，没有继续追过来，回到它的巢穴里去继续睡觉。

努德内在雪地上摔得头晕眼花，只听得耳边有许多脚步声接近，揉了揉被雪冰得发疼的眼睛，努力地睁开。

一群雪童子围在他的身边，表情十分不友善地看着他。雪童子与幸福兔并不算是死敌，但这些年到恒冰之地寻宝的冒险者越来越多，在寻宝的幸福兔们的带领下，他们频繁惊扰雪童子的栖息地，有许多的雪童子在野外嬉戏时被路过的人类杀掉，甚至连家门口也变得越来越不安全。

雪童子是很弱小的生物，没有能力对强大的人类复仇，也没有勇气对狡猾的幸福兔宣战，而如今这只倒霉的小幸福兔自己送上了门来，就不能怪他们对这落单的闯入者不客气了。

努德内还没来得及将身上的雪清理干净，就受到了雪童子们凶狠的攻击，他的胳膊和腿都被锋利的冰晶划伤，血液才流出来就立即凝固住，在他的身上留下许多红色的痕迹。

就在努德内觉得自己快要死掉的时候，雪童子们忽然停止了攻击，纷纷往两边退去，让出一条路。一只年轻强大的雪童子走到努德内面前，萦绕在他身边的寒气比其他雪童子都冷。

“由你来处决他吧，奥默里克，这只幸福兔闯入了我们的地盘，活该他死。”雪童子们提议，全都等着看好戏。

奥默里克没有做声，好奇地打量着努德内，这只小小的幸福兔有着柔软的绒球与宽阔的蝶羽，看起来软乎乎绵柔柔，比普通的不会说话也不会思考的兔子改完无害，最后他摇了摇头，“我不认为这孩子该死。”

“开什么玩笑？”雪童子们尖叫起来，“这家伙可是幸福兔耶！天底下还有比幸福兔更可恶的生物吗？”

“可他还小，只是个不懂事的孩子，而且受了伤，大概是不小心迷路，才会误闯我们的聚落。”奥默里克说着，把努德内抱了起来，小心地护在怀里，“把他交给我吧，我会好好照顾他的。”

雪童子们全都一致表示反对，但奥默里克是他们中能力最强大的，是雪之女王最得意的弟子，他坚持说要留下这只小幸福兔，别人就算再怎么不乐意，也无法阻拦他。

奥默里克将努德内收留在自己的小窝里，用他从人类冒险者丢掉的纸片上学来的魔法替努德内治疗。在奥默里克的精心照料下，努德内的伤慢慢好了，他重新变成了一只健康的幸福兔，而且十分快乐，因为他看到奥默里克的小窝里堆满了星星的碎片与珍贵的纸页。

“你为什么要收集这些垃圾呢？”努德内小心翼翼地问。

“什么？”奥默里克抚摸着努德内头上的毛球回答，并不因为他的多言尔生气，“这些可都是世界上最珍贵的宝物。”

努德内听在心里开心极了，他终于遇到了跟自己一样懂得欣赏这些宝物的伙伴。奥默里克虽然是只危险的雪童子，但与努德内的相似之处，胜过他的那些幸福兔同类。

奥默里克令努德内惊奇的地方远不止这点。努德内发现奥默里克虽然与大部分雪童子那样习惯隐居避世，却并不排斥与外界接触，反而对来自遥远的世界与时间彼端的知识与故事兴趣浓厚。奥默里克将人类冒险者弃之如敝履的星屑与碎骨视为珍宝，他还会将纸片上看来的歌谣讲给努德内听。作为对奥默里克善意与欣赏的回报，努德内时不时地带着他去寻宝，他们一起发现了许多了不起的宝贝，奥默里克将这些全都收藏在小窝里，只与努德内分享。

雪童子们表面上对奥默里克的行为保持沉默，心里却依旧暗暗地讨厌着努德内，将所有跟幸福兔有关的恩怨都怪罪在他身上。憎恨与排斥就像发酵葡萄产生的酸味，随着时间而越来越浓烈，他们甚至连奥默里克也一起嫉恨上了。

“奥默里克一定是中了邪，要么就是那只狡猾的幸福兔对他施了什么可怕的魔法。”雪童子们在背后议论纷纷。

这样的闲言碎语甚至传到了雪之女王的耳朵里。

奥默里克是雪童子中最聪慧的，怎么会看不出聚落里越来越深的敌意？他明白再这样下去的话，总有那么一天，他将无法从排山倒海的仇恨中保护努德内。于是他决定离开这里，带着努德内，到远离雪童子和幸福兔，也不会被冒险者发现的地方去生活。

他们走了很远很远，走过封印着古代植物标本与动物骨骼的皑皑冰川，还有无数冒险者与小生物葬身于此的苍茫雪原，他们走到了比恒冰之地更遥远的地方，奥默里克带着努德内混进人类冒险者的船，装成被运输等待售卖的宠物，然后在一个温暖的港口逃下来，躲过搬卸工的视线与商人的耳目，朝着自由而新奇的世界奔去。

最后他们来到一片棉花地，时间正是秋天，棉桃都咧开了嘴微笑，在蔚蓝的天幕下看起来就像是无数小孩子的脸，在丰收的风里响起铃铛般的笑声。

奥默里克实在是太累了，他走过了高山与雪地，又渡海而来，一路上都在照顾年幼的努德内，走到这里已经疲惫不堪，再也没有力气往前。他见这里四下幽静，没有野兽出没，于是放心地靠在松软的棉花上，很快就沉沉地睡着了。他的睡颜恬静，美梦使他褪去了老成，呈现出符合年龄的光彩。努德内抚摸着奥默里克的黑发，猜想他是梦见了昔日生活的恒冰之地，还是他们将要去往的未知原野。

努德内从未有机会仔细地观察奥默里克，他十分惊奇又心疼地发现，斗笠下奥默里克的头顶空空，只有光滑的黑发覆盖，却没有像他那样的一对绒球。这让努德内想起聚落里那些雪童子是多么凶狠，他们总爱趁着奥默里克不在的时候揪努德内的毛球。

奥默里克的毛球一定是跟他们打架时弄掉了。努德内如是猜想，决心要送货奥默里克一件礼物。

他在广袤的棉花地里找了好久，几乎走到了地平线那边，才寻到两团松软的，一样大小的棉花球。他将这对绒球悄悄地按在奥默里克的头顶，满怀期待地靠在熟睡的雪童子身边，想象着奥默里克一觉醒来，发现这件惊喜时的表情。


End file.
